Cielo esmeralda
by Morgaine3
Summary: Su vida ha sido hasta ahora una pesadilla, y ella parece no querer hacer algo para cambiarla. ¿Será posible que acepte la ayuda de alguien? ¿O será demasido tarde para evitar que se hunda en su propio mundo sin esperanza?
1. Default Chapter

La lluvia no había parado de caer.  
  
Pero ella no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición inicial, y continuaba de pie frente al lago, completamente empapada, mirando con la vista perdida e inexpresiva y con un cigarro a punto de deshacerse en su pequeña mano.  
  
Pareciera que la vida la había abandonado, y que su cuerpo no era más que una estatua resuelta a quedarse en ese lugar para toda la eternidad.  
  
De repente, pareció recobrar el movimiento y con un dejo de amargura aventó la colilla lejos de si y se dio la vuelta, avanzando torpemente hasta alcanzar refugio en el castillo.  
  
El cabello se le pegaba a la cara y ahora lucía un rojo tan oscuro como la sangre que manaba de su muñeca abierta.  
  
Pero ella ni siquiera reparó en ello, sino que caminó como un zombi por los pasillos tétricos a esa hora de la madrugada, y sin poner el menor cuidado por no ser descubierta.  
  
Por fin, llegó hasta el retrato de una dama gorda que la miró entre somnolienta y asustada, ya que su aspecto era poco menos que aterrador.  
  
Su estatura era baja, aún para tener trece años, y su cabello muy largo de un brillante color rojo, estaba enmarañado, mojado y sucio. Su carita, que aún a pesar de todo tenía las facciones más tiernas que se hubiesen visto en Hogwarts, mostraba los rastros de un llanto y un sufrimiento continuo, cosa de la que daban prueba sus enormes ojos verdes, con largas pestañas oscuras y enormes ojeras moradas.  
  
La niña susurró la contraseña, y sin prisas entró a su sala común, encontrándola obviamente vacía.  
  
Subió con la misma calma hasta llegar al dormitorio de tercero, regando agua y sangre a su paso.  
  
Por fin, cuando llegó hasta a su cama, y miró hacia alrededor, consideró las ventajas de ser una personita invisible en el mundo; porque sus compañeras ni siquiera habían despertado por su ausencia.  
  
Sintiéndose cada vez más débil, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa irónica al pensar en como reaccionarían todos al encontrar su cadáver, exento de vida por una táctica suicida muggle.  
  
Sería tan gracioso..  
  
Pero para lo que le importaba..  
  
Ya casi había terminado..  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado abruptamente a la habitación y la llamaba de modo desesperado.  
  
La niña casi había dejado de respirar..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!!  
  
No se ni porque me vino esta historia a la cabeza, pero me pareció de repente casi necesario escribirla, al escuchar algo que me dejó impactada...  
  
Así que este nuevo fic, está basado en una historia real.  
  
Por lo pronto ¿Adivinan quien es la protagonista? ¡Vamos, si es más que obvio!  
  
Un saludo desde México.  
  
Algo más, esto parecerá algo dark al principio; pero no tendrá necesariamente que seguir así...bueno, ya veremos..  
  
Ojalá la disfruten.  
  
Con cariño: Morgaine. 


	2. II

-Lirios- Musitó James Potter aún en sueños, despertándose casi al instante a mitad de la noche, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.  
  
Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, se despertó por el ruido que hiciera el muchacho, y haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello oscuro, le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo.  
  
-No...eso creo....- Respondió James, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto, al tiempo que volvía a acomodarse en su confortable cama.  
  
Con eso tranquilizó a su semi-dormido compañero, pero no lo logró para si. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo grave había sucedido; además, ¿Cómo explicaba el aroma a lirios que se había dispersado por la habitación?  
Lentamente, la niña abrió los ojos, sintiéndose bastante débil. Voces desconocidas le llegaron desde algún lejano lugar.  
  
-Gracias a Merlín que ha despertado!!-  
  
-¿Sobrevivirá?-  
  
-Si, ya pasó el peligro, sólo necesita descansar.-  
Y ya no pudo escuchar más porque se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Pero no pudo descansar; porque en su cabecita, volvieron a tomar forma las pesadillas y los recuerdos de los que había querido escapar.  
  
Se veía a si misma, en un pequeño jardín, de la mano de una linda joven que le sonreía con ternura. Ella era muy pequeñita, porque tenía que alzar todo su bracito, para alcanzar el de la joven. Caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar y ella se sentía muy feliz. La mujer la alzaba en brazos y mientras le acariciaba el cabello, le repetía una y otra vez:  
  
-Lily, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Mi niña, mi niñita..-  
  
Y Lily reía, sintiéndose amada y protegida por su madre.  
  
Pero su madre era aún una niña.  
  
Una niña que no comprendía y que no sabía de la maldad de algunas personas.  
  
Y se vieron abandonadas de repente, solas y perdidas.  
  
Y entonces, la sensación de felicidad fue reemplazada por una de miedo.  
  
Miedo porque su mamá ya no estaba con ella, y porque había un hombre que siempre olía raro que le pegaba.  
  
Y Lily no podía dejar ni siquiera en sueños la sensación de asco y horror que le producía la cercanía de aquel hombre.  
  
Oía su risa retorcida y observaba llorando los ojos inyectados que la seguían a todas partes, y aún sentía sus manos, azotándole la cara y el cuerpo, soltando decenas de improperios dirigidos a ella y a su madre.  
  
Por eso, y aún en sueños, Lily seguía llorando.  
Afuera de la enfermería, la joven Profesora Mc. Gonagall, escuchaba atentamente y con el ceño fruncido de preocupación las explicaciones que una de sus alumnas de cuarto año le daba.  
  
- Me había quedado dormida en la sala común, haciendo la tarea de transformaciones; cuando me despertó el sonido de la Dama al abrirse. Por un momento pensé que sería...bueno.... olvídelo; no sabía que pensar, porque estaba medio dormida, pero ella me dio un buen susto cuando entró, porque parecía un vampiro, toda vestida de negro y con el agua chorreándole por doquier. Iba a llamarla, para preguntarle porque había salido, cuando me di cuenta que dejaba un rastro de sangre. Me asusté mucho y la seguí hasta su dormitorio, traté de despertarla pero no reaccionaba, así que la llamé a usted.-  
  
La joven terminó su relato y suspiró inquietada. Sus lindos ojos ámbar parecieron a punto de llorar.  
  
-No sé porque habrá hecho algo así; es decir..Evans es callada, nunca habla con alguien más, sus compañeras de curso no saben algo de ella, siempre está sola. A veces he tratado de hablarle, pero sólo consigo una mirada de desconfianza.-  
  
-Esta bien, señorita Figg., trataremos de hablar con ella, y de comunicarnos con sus parientes.- Resolvió Mc. Gonagall con un suspiro. -Le agradezco mucho lo que acaba de hacer, le ha salvado la vida a su compañera. Ahora váyase a dormir, mañana tiene clases.-  
  
Mientras veía a Arabella Figg. dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor, la profesora pensaba una y otra vez que habría ocurrido en la vida de la niña de trece años que había intentado quitarse la vida.  
  
Dio un último vistazo a la puerta de la enfermería y con paso rápido se dirigió a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio.  
N.A  
  
Holas!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todas las bellas personas que me mandaron un review. Yo sé que este capítulo no dice mucho, pero prometo poner más acción en los que siguen. Ojalá les guste. 


	3. III

James Potter miraba sin interés alguno su desayuno aquella mañana. A su lado, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, lo miraban de vez en cuando con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Y bien Potter?- Soltó al fin Sirius. -¿Vas a decirnos que te ha pasado en los últimos quince días? ¡Estás de lo más raro! Ni siquiera hemos hecho alguna broma decente. Creo que hasta Dumbledore está extrañado.....-  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema, James?- Preguntó a su vez Remus, con una mirada desconcertada. Sabía que James jamás sería distraído. Podría ser muchas otras cosas, pero jamás distraído. Y las ultimas semanas, el chico había estado prácticamente ausente.  
  
-No, estoy bien....- Contestó con un tono apagado.  
  
Aquella respuesta provoco que hasta Peter levantara la cabeza de sus cereales. James Potter jamás contestaba así, a menos claro, que algo realmente malo estuviera ocurriendo.  
  
-James.....- Comenzó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, quien levantó una mano en señal de alerta.  
  
-Lirios-  
  
-¿Qué dem.........?-  
  
-¿Huelen eso?- Preguntó James, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su camarada.  
  
-¿Los panqueques?- Preguntó Peter, con una ceja levantada.  
  
-No, huele a lirios-  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¿De que estás hablando?-  
  
-Lo mismo dijiste hace tres semanas.....¿no es verdad?- Recordó Remus -Dijiste que no habías podido dormir por el olor a lirios en la habitación-  
  
Sirius y Peter miraron alternadamente a James y Remus.  
  
-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Bufó Potter con un además desganado.  
  
-Yo creo que....tal vez.......¿será la falta de diversión?- Caviló Sirius.  
  
Peter volvió a su desayuno, con un gesto que quería decir que no había entendido gran parte del tema que se estaba tratando.  
  
Remus trató de encontrar algo en el Gran Comedor que pudiera ser la causa del estado de su amigo, pero su pesquisa no dio resultado. Lo único que vio fue entrar a una niñita pelirroja despeinada y pálida. Parecía insignificante con la mirada agachada caminando a través de las mesas, y el instinto de lobo no le advirtió peligro alguno sobre ella, así que se dedico a terminar sus huevos con tocino, y a pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarles.  
  
Lilian Evans caminó sin ánimos hasta el lugar más apartado de su mesa. Se sentó, igual sin ánimos y empezó a comer con idéntico humor. No tenia brizna de apetito, pero a raíz de lo ocurrido hace quince días, estaba constantemente vigilada.  
  
Estaba tratando de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de avena, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. No le dio la menor importancia. Sería algún alumno retrasado de primer año, seguramente, que no habría alcanzado otro lugar.  
  
-¿Evans?- La voz era dulce. Lilian levantó la cabeza con desgano, pero la visión de los ojos de ámbar centelleante la noquearon. ¿Dónde había visto antes esos ojos?  
  
-Soy Figg, Arabella Figg......esto......bueno......¿cómo te has sentido?-  
  
¡Claro!  
  
¡Ahora la recordaba!  
  
Centelleantes pupilas ámbar anegadas en lágrimas......  
  
Tan parecidas a las de........  
  
Su madre.........  
  
Aquella noche........  
  
Si, Arabella Figg era la dueña de esas pupilas, no había sido un sueño, como ella pensaba. No habían sido las pupilas de su madre las que lloraban por ella, sino las de esta alumna de cuarto.  
  
-¿Te importa?- Bueno, aquellas palabras habrían parecido desacordes con el aspecto enternecedor que brindaba la jovencita. Pero no eran desacordes con el brillo de amargura que ofrecían sus pupilas de un verde encendido.  
  
Arabella suspiró hondo.  
  
Su carácter no era paciente, al contrario, ella era explosiva, y nadie se metía con ella nunca.  
  
En otro caso, habría fulminado con un par de palabras honestas y enojadas a la persona que se atreviera a hablarle así.....  
  
En otro caso......  
  
Pero no en este.  
  
No ante esta niña sin alma, a la que había estado observando últimamente, dándose cuenta de su solitaria condena.  
  
No ante esos ojos verdes que más que mostrar desprecio, pedían ayuda a gritos.  
  
-Si, me importa. Si no fuera así; no te lo habría preguntado-  
  
Lilian alzó una ceja, entre confusa y desconfiada.  
  
-¿Por qué diablos te importa?- Otro ataque verbal, con la esperanza a medias de que la chica se largara.  
  
Pero sólo a medias.  
  
Porque muy en el fondo, Lily quería seguir viendo a su madre a través de las pupilas de Arabella Figg.  
  
-Me importa porque tú me importas, obviamente-  
  
Lily cambió su mirada. Sus pupilas verde esmeralda se tornaron oscuras, haciendo a Arabella casi retroceder asustada.  
  
-Escuchame bien, Figg. No necesito tu lastima- Su tono era bajo y suave, pero demasiado aterrador por el hecho de que una criatura de trece años estuviera usándolo cargado de amenazas. -No te pedí que me ayudaras, ni que vinieras con tus lágrimas idiotas a sentir pena por mi-  
  
Arabella parpadeó.  
  
-Yo no estaba llorando, Evans, y discúlpame si interrumpí tu idea de convertirte en un triste ejemplo. Estás demasiado ocupada en tu mundo siniestro que no puedes darte cuenta de que otras personas pueden llegar a acercarse a ti......-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
-Dije que estás demasiado ocupada para.....-  
  
-Eso no, lo primero- Pidió Lily, con una palidez acentuada.  
  
-Yo no estaba llorando. Estaba demasiado asustada para llorar en ese momento, tal vez lloré después, en la enfermería pero....- Pero, una vez más, Arabella no pudo terminar su frase, porque la pelirroja la dejó hablando sola al salir casi corriendo del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Lagrimas....-Pensó Lily mientras corría desesperada a la torre de astronomía, que a esas horas se encontraría vacía..  
  
Llegó hasta su lugar secreto: un recoveco instalado al lado de las escaleras. Movió un ladrillo suelto y sacó una botella de firewhisky, de la que bebió a grandes sorbos. Tendría clase en diez minutos, y seguramente Mc. Gonagall ya había notado su ausencia, pero no le importaba.  
  
-Mamá.....¿dónde estás?-  
  
Notas. Saludos, gracias por sus alentadores reviews y mil perdones por la tardanza. Perdonen también si no escribo más pero son las tres de la mañana y los ojos me arden. En el siguiente capítulo responderé sus reviews. Espero que les guste.  
  
Sinceramente; María. 


End file.
